Cherry Cola
by twotimesandaheart
Summary: Cherry Jones is one hell of a women. Immortally is a bitch specially when it means your husband dying in front of your eyes and you're baby being kidnapped while your there helpless. all she wants is her baby back. she doesn't care about anything or anyone else. so why is she making friends she doesn't want and why is his handsome ghoul here?


Okay guys this my soul survivor story, but with a twist. My Soul is named Cherry... She isn't normal. Actually she's immortal. Think it as a Fallout Soul with mods. XD

But here is her story.

OOO

"War...war never changes.."

Cherry gasped for air . Her eyes shot open and she jerk up and started banging on the cryopod. Thankfully it started to open. Her eyes met the pod with Nate's body. She jumped down. "It can't be, it can't " be she rambled. She ran to the controls and basted the button probably a hundred times before it finally gasped. " god damn them. She reached for his hand. And held it. " they messed with the wrong family Nate. Just you watch I'm going to get Shaun back." she's reached with her other hand took off Nates ring. She stood up and put her hands in her pockets of her vault suit " I love you Nate. and I always will." she said bright purple eyes tearing up as she walked away.

OOO

She washed her face in the pond " hm, pretty lucky you aren't effected from rads huh?" Piper said lighting her cig.

" yeah yeah heard it all before what want another interview now that you know i'm unkillable?"

"Well duh, Blue!" the crazed news reporter said while hands wave into the air. Cherry rolled her eyes as she started putting her black lipstick on and her war paint all over her forehead and around her eyes whipping off the excess that got on the shaven sides of her gray hair.

" No way in hell am I letting everyone in the commonwealth know I'm not killable. That's how you and Nicky are going to get killed, dumbass. And I kinda need you two. Come on we need to go pay this settlement a visit."

" Why are you helping all these settlements anyway? Are you part of the minutemen?"

" The minute who?'

" the Minutemen they used to go around the Commonwealth and help all the settlements. Kinda like you are doing."

" Don't get me mixed up, Toots. I'm in it for the caps." Cherry said as she wiped her hands off and started cleaning up camp

. Piper took a hit off her cigarette "bullshit" Cherry stopped as she rolled up the sleeping bags.

" Excuse me, Toots?"

" You don't fool me, you aren't just some mercenary …. you care about us wastelanders, blue."

" I don't give a damn about none of you numbnuts you hear? "

"Blue…"

" Caring is how you get hurt.. You get me? I'm not getting close to no one out here. None of you… not even you. If i didn't need you to find my kid you wouldn't be here. You got that?" Cherry said angry sloppy pulling of her cigarettes

" Whatever you say, Grumpygills."

" Ahh, get bent." Cherry said with the cig hanging out her mouth as she picks her backpack and starts walking. "Come on Toots, to the Slog. then to meet Nicky boy in Goodneighbor."

They started walking away from Sanctuary. Cherry breathed in flicked her cig off the bridge and sighed happily. The open road and some quiet nothing was better than this….

"SO… what's your actual name?" Piper asked writing notes in her pad. Cherry sighed.

" my name is Cherry Jones,and my maiden name Cherry Hyde, Piper. For the last time." She said annoyed. This was going to be a long trip,

"No like your birth name? What's your story how you got the name Cherry?"

" well one day my mom was in the cherry fields sitting and Bam! There I popped out. She grabbed me and lifted into the air and screamed my name would before forever cherry. Then my infant self went 'hell yeah , my momma is swell gal'… then the aliens came"

" Fine, I get it .you won't tell me, you ass."

" Stop with the questions, Piper ,you aren't going to get anything out of me." Cherry said turning around walking backwards to face the brunette, smirking. Then she turned around walking hoping to get to the smog before she end up killing Piper.

OOO

Cherry and Piper finally finished with the Slog. They made a couple beds and gave some food and clean water for the night that's all they could do. Cherry had to meet Nick in goodneighbor. The turrets that needed to be made would just have to wait.

She finally made it to the neon sign that said Goodneighbor. She sighed and took a drink of water out of her bottle and Piper finally caught up to her. "Damn it Blue I told you to slow down!"

" Piper it's almost dark we have to make in here for the night."

" Good thing we're finally here then.. I would die trying to catch up to you, Ms Long-Legs." piper said crossing her arms she looked at Cherry who was looking at the sign. Pausing not going in yet.

"Uhhhh- First time in Goodneighbor?" piper asked with a raised eyebrow

" Yep" Cherry said sighing.

"I've only been here couple before. Not a nice place if you ask me but if you really need to go in here ...Just becareful Blue. I know how your mouth gets us in trouble."

" Uh Piper I think you're getting us confused here on that one"

" yeah but I didn't tell Mayor McDonough to go fuck himself and almost get kicked outta Diamond City."

:"eh like we weren't all thinking it. And the prick wouldn't help me find Shaun… he deserved it " she said grinning as she walked through the entrance.. But soon as Cherry turned around she frowned. There was a bald guy dressed in leathers was guarding the entrance to the Goodneighbor. Cherrys eyes narrowed. She could sniff out what this guys about but walked on in anyways.  
"Hold up there," the drifter said, moving in front of her path. "First time in Goodneighbor? Can't go walking around without insurance."  
Piper flinched and hid behind Cherry. Cherry scowled at the man. She called it… She hated that type of shakedown bullshit  
"Unless it's insurance to keep dumb assholes like you off my back, I think I'm good," she warned, pulling her pistol out of her belt. piper hissed "Blue!" tugging on her sleeve.

"Now don't be like that. I think you're going to like what i have to offer. You hand over everything in you and yours friends pockets or 'accidents' will start happenin' big. Bloody 'accidents'"

" Fuck you"

The thug smirked and pulled out his weapon. "Suit yourself, wastelander."

"Bring it Asswipe" pointing she pistol to his head turning off the safety.

"Whoa, whoa, time out."  
Cherry paused, her eyes flickering over to the two figures who had just stepped out of the doorway to her left. The one who had spoken was a ghoul and next to him was lady with a minigun,  
The ghoul continued toward them, giving her a quick wink before glaring at the thug. "Someone steps through the gate the first time, they're a guest. You lay off that extortion crap."  
The thug scoffed, turning to face the ghoul. "What d'you care? She ain't one of us."

Cherry put a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. Pistol still in still behind her.  
The ghoul cocked his head. "No love for your mayor, Finn? I said let her go."  
So this ghoul was the mayor. Might explain why he was dressed like a revolutionary.  
. "You're soft, Hancock. You keep letting outsiders walk all over us, one day there'll be a new mayor."  
"Come on, man, this is me we're talking about," the ghoul replied, stepping in closer and opening his arm in a welcoming gesture. "Let me tell you something.

The instant that Finn leaned in, the ghoul grabbed him and stabbed him with a knife pulled out of nowhere. " now why did you have to go and say that, huh? Breaking my heart over here"

Cherry eyes raised and chuckled " well I wasn't expecting that." she put her pistol away as she walked up to the mayor " well thank you mister mayor. Thanks to you i didn't have to waste a bullet. The names cherry" she held out her hand out for a shake.

The mayor looked at her up and down for a second and then took her hand in his for a handshake " well welcome to Goodneighbor Cherry. Goodneighbors of the people for the people you feel me? Everyone's welcome" he said with a smirk.

" of the people for the people? Oh bother ." she said with a grin and a roll of the eyes. This place just gets better and better .what's next... spies?

hancock chuckled " i can tell i'm going to like you consider this place a home away from home… as long as you remember who's in charge"

" and how could i possibly forget with that little show just now. Don't worry mayor i'm only here for business. This little trouble maker won't be here for long." she said poking him in the chest. He look down her hand . took her hand in his hands " Oh that's where you're wrong. All about the troublemakers" he said with a shit eating grin. he let go and started to walk away Cherry stood there confused for a second. She leaned back to Piper " ey….Toots... did I just get flirted with?"


End file.
